


Helping out your mate

by Posnomas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: A little rough oral sex, James is a little shit, M/M, Mark is so fed up, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas
Summary: Mark needs to ease of his mind, and James helps as the good boyfriend he is
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Helping out your mate

Mark was sitting at his desk at the workshop all alone. The lonely brit stared at the sheet filled with equations he wrote down himself, new modifications for his jammers. He had trouble paying attention to the numbers in front of him, the more he stared at them, the more blurry they got. ‘I must be tired, maybe some coffee could help.’ Mark thought for himself as he took out his phone and send a message to Jamie to prepare him a coffee.

He started doing some other stuff as he waited for his coffee, mentally preparing himself to throw James out of the workshop. James knew damn well Mark had banned him from the workshop because he kept bothering, distracting him, and not letting him work overall. James respected Mark’s decision, he totally understood he could be a pain in the ass to Mark, but whenever Mark called him in for a favor, he wouldn’t just walk out of the workshop without at least trying to convince the engineer to let him stay for the day.

“One mug of coffee on the way” James chanted as he walked in the workshop as if it was his own. Mark just glared at him, not expressing any kind of emotions on his face, James just smiled at him, being very used to that look in particular. “Thank you Jamie, now, please, get the fuck out.” Manners, of course.

“Aw… already? I haven’t even started begging sweetie.’’ James placed the mug of coffee on the desk.

“Don’t even start, don’t make me lock you in our dorm.” Mark warned, giving his coffee a small sip.

“Aw, come on darling…” James started, getting near his beloved engineer. “I’m particularly horny today…”

“ Well that’s not my problem, jack off somewhere else, I need to finish this.” Mark kept ignoring James’ whimpers, focusing his look over the papers on his desk.

“Markie please…” James walked two fingers over Mark’s thigh, making the man tense up in his seat. “I want to swallow your whole dick...” James whispered in Mark’s ear, he felt how Mark tensed in his seat, that could only mean that he’d give in.

“Alright fucker, under my desk, quick.” Mark bit his lip as he palmed his growing erection and pushed back his seat to let James crouch under the desk. “But you’ll get out once you’re done, ‘kay?’’

“Sounds fair, luv.” James started unzipping the engineer’s pants just enough to take out Mark’s stiff member. James stared at it for a couple of seconds before sinking his mouth on thecockhead, swirling his tongue around it, making Mark breathe out loudly.

James started bobbing his head up and down, taking half of Mark’s length, missing the desk just by centimeters. Mark started breathing out loudly as he worked on the equations, he started completing them quickly. He was surprised, who would’ve thought a blowjob would help ease his mind much better than coffee.

Suddenly, James sank his head all the way down, swallowing Mark completely without gagging, pressing his nose against Mark’s groin, making the cockhead hit against James’ throat, good thing his gag reflex was gone long ago. Mark repressed a groan, squeezing the pencil he was holding. “Fuck…” Mark whispered.

James’ head started moving quicker, causing the engineer to huff even harder as he tried to solve his problems, his handwriting started to turn out shakier as James bobbed his head faster, making the numbers almost incomprehensible, but the answers to the equations were still correct.

The sound of a doorknob alarmed both, it was Marius, who had just walked in, he wasn’t supposed to be here. “Oh, hey Mark, sorry for interrupting, but, have you seen my toolbox? I can’t seem to find it.” Marius walked in, searching every locker in the room.

“No, I haven’t… seen it...” Mark managed to speak up, glaring his look over the german. James started sucking and moving faster than before, trying to turn Mark into a moaning mess.

“Oh well, thank you anyway.” Mark huffed, he was starting to lose himself over the blowjob, calling the german's attention right away. “ Are you feeling alright Chandar?” Marius asked curious, leaving the locker door half-closed.

“Yes, I’m fine, James fed me something strange again...” James couldn’t help but draw a little smile as he sucked. Yeah, he’d occasionally feed Mark anything he created in his lab that seemed edible, and Mark would accept it because why not, he trusted the man, kinda.

James placed a hand over the cock’s base and started yerking him off as he sucked the rest of his dick, making Mark slam his knee towards the desk in an attempt to choke a moan, making Marius even more intrigued of his colleague’s condition. “Are you sure you are alright? let me call Gus-” 

“No! I’m completely fine, I’m just... having cramps from yesterday’s training...” Marius looked at him until he was completely convinced, then walked outside the workshop.

“Hmmm, alright, see you later then.” Marius said as he closed the door behind him, finally leaving Mark alone.

“You little turd!” Mark slammed both of his hands over his desk, making James jolt by the loud sound. Mark slid a hand underneath the desk to pull away the hand that was yerking him off, then proceeded to placed it over James’ head to keep him steady and started slightly rocking his hips towards James, fucking his throat. “God fucking damn it, Jamie…”

Mark pushed back his seat, pulling James by the hair to get him out under the desk to fuck his throat properly. Mark stood up, yanking James’ hair back and forth as he thrust his hips towards the poor man. James didn’t complain at all, instead, he just squeezed Mark’s ass for support.

“I’m, I’m close…” Mark announced as he started thrusting more irregularly, quiet moans and needy whines escaping his mouth until he spilled his load, filling James’ mouth completely, cum leaking from the corner of his mouth. “ Agh, look at that, so slutty…” Mark said as he wiped off with a finger the leaking cum that ran down James’ chin to stick his finger inside his mouth, sucking it until Mark pulled it out, making a wet pop. “Alright love’s over, now get out and let me work.”

James swallowed his cum before standing up, his pants had a cum stain. “Hey, no fair, now _I_ have a problem.” James gestured his hand toward his raging erection.

“Well, take care of your _problem_ somewhere else, I have to work, hey, maybe if I finish this quick I could help you with your _problem_.” Mark zipped his spent cock away and sat down in his seat, pulling himself closer towards the desk.

“Really?” James was surprised, usually, Mark was always too grumpy to take his shit whenever he was working on his projects.

“Yeah, but let me work first, then we’ll see…” Mark said with a smirk on his face, snapping his fingers to hurry James out of the room. The chemist let his lover alone and went to yerk off in his dorm all by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to check out my Tumblr, requests are always open :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sugarbeandude


End file.
